Chao Xin
Chao Xin (チャウシン, Chau Shin) is a member of Team Wang Hu Zhong in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. His Beys are Virgo ED145ES and Poison Virgo ED145ES. He never likes to battle seriously. He also has a lot of fan girls. He seems to have a rivalry with Masamune Kadoya. Appearance He has blueish-grey eyes and has redish-brown hair and a tanned skin-tone. He wears a teal shirt with yellow crests on the shouldersand his shirt also has a buttons on it. Under that shirt is a black shirt he also wears blue wrist bands. He wears a brown belt with yellow ovals on it he also wears a blue belt on top of that. He wears white pants and black boots. Personality Chao Xin is an extremely arrogant Beyblader and a definite ladies man. Chao Xin is all about appearance and how you present yourself to society. Chao Xin can also be very uplifting and though he is always radical he is always trying to help people and their lookout on life when ridiculing them. Though very arrogant, Chao Xin shares a love for Beyblade just like the rest of his team. Beyblade: Metal Masters While in China, Masamune defeats several anonymous bladers and Chao finds and knocks his Ray Striker out of the stadium, angering Masamune. Masamune then yells at him but is ignored as Chao Xin walks away with a crowd of adoring fan girls. Later, Chao Xin agrees to face Masamune on the Great Wall of China where he barely defeats him, pointed out by Da Shan Wang. Chao Xin is next seen facing Masamune in the first round of the tournament with his new customized beyblade, Poison Virgo ED145ES. He is defeated even after debuting his new move Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword and is surprised and angered after his loss. Chao Xin was later seen in the episode We Meet Again Wang Hu Zhong, where he asks Madoka not to disband the team. He also helps Gan Gan Galaxy with their teamwork. He tags with Da Shan against Gingka and Masamune and the battle ends with a draw. Chao Xin returns when Team Wang Hu Zhong wins the wild card spot to face Team Excalibur. Unfortunately he and Mei-Mei where defeated by Sophie and Wales. Chao Xin makes his next true appearance when he and Team Wang Hu Zhong defeat Enzo & Selen and several HD Beyblades while infiltrating Hades City. Beyblade: Metal Fury Chao Xin is seen with the rest of Team Wang Hu Zhong over a video chat talking to Gingka and the others about the Legend Bladers. When Gingka and Co. come back to the Beijing temple for the regional tournament Team Wang Hu Zhong welcomes them. While traveling around Chao Xin is the first to spot Aguma and Bao blading in the alley ways of Beijing. During the regional tournament, he and Chao Xin are the first to face Gingka and Yuki but after a long fought battle, they are defeated. Beyblades Virgo ED145ES: is Chao Xin's first Beyblade in the manga and anime. Poison Virgo ED145ES: is Chao Xin's second Beyblade in the anime. Beast : The beast inside Chao Xin's Beyblade, when using it in battle Chao Xin refers to her as his Beautiful Maiden. Special Moves *'Fierce Lady Flash' : Chao Xin's first Special Move. He first used this move in episode 59 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. *'Adamantine Hands' : Chao Xin's second Special Move. He first used this move in episode 59 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. *'100 Hit Fearsome Splendor' : Chao Xin's third Special Move. He first used this move in episode 60 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. *'Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword' : Chao Xin fourth used this move on Masamune in episode 60 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. Battles Quotes *"Stop, Stop, Girls! I`ll sign autographs later!" Trivia *The first part of his name, "Chao" also happens to be the name of little blue, red, etc. creatures from the Sonic The Hedgehog Universe. *He appears to like having a lot of attention. Gallery Beyblade Metal Masters lrg-25810-70.jpg Zhou_Xing.png ZhouXing1.jpg Zhou1.jpg lrg-30503-274.jpg Zhou2.jpg Zhou3.jpg Chao Xin Pose.png MFE4000YR 001.png lrg-30521-256.jpg lrg-30531-246.jpg lrg-30575-202.jpg Chao Xin commanding Virgo.png Team Wang Hu Zhong Members.png Beyblade Metal Fury Gv.JPG Category:Team Wang Hu Zhong Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters